


Sushi Roll.

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Babies, John is sad, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and roger being a good boyfriend, but not anymore, i wrote this in sixth grade about another pairing and i thought it would be cute with dealor so, roger is a good boyfriend, thanks to wikihow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: john is sad and roger literally just. makes a sushi roll
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sushi Roll.

"I'm sad." John said when he got home, and curled up into a little ball on the couch.

Roger, being the irresponsible one in the relationship, did NOT know what to do.

So, as any sensible person would, he googled it.

_How to make a sad person happy_

He looked through the WikiHow page. Seemed easy enough.

So he grabbed a blanket out of the closet, and he was sure to grab the softest and fluffiest one. He laid down the blanket, and went over to John, who was still curled up on the couch.

"A'ight, John, get up!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I'm too saaaaaaaaaaaaaaad"

_ughhhh_ , Roger thought. _Welp, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way..._

Roger walked over to John, picked him up, and carried him over to the floofy blanket.

"Wh- what are you doing!?!?!?!?" "You'll see" "aaaaaaaaaah!!!!"

John was laid down on the floofy blanket, and Roger started to roll him up.

John made little "aaa" noises as he was rolled on the soft blanket.

After a minute of being rolled up, John was officially a sushi roll.

"Whaa- Roger why did you turn me into a sushi roll?"

"You're sad, and WikiHow said this is how to cheer you up!"

"Oh my gooodd Rogerrrr..." John said while smiling.

Roger picked up the tiny sushi roll, and carried him over to the comfy couch. 

John was set down in the corner, and Roger snuggled up next to her, grabbing the remote.

"What'dya wanna watch?"

"Rent?"

"Heck. Yes."

After they finished "Seasons of Love" and "Rent", Roger got up.

"whAAA ARE you doing??? I'm cold now !!!"

"I'm grabbing snacks." John made an 'o' face at that.

Roger ran to the kitchen, grabbed some doritos and water, and rushed back to the living room.

"Here's some doritos and water," but he was cut off by John screaming "AAAA MY FAVORITES!!!!"

John drank the water faster than the flash, and ate the doritos quicker than he drank the water (of course, sharing some with Roger)

Before Rent even finished the first act, John was already asleep with a smile on his face.

Roger pressed a kiss to his forehead before falling asleep cuddled up to John.


End file.
